The present invention relates to artist palettes and especially to enclosable artist palette for mixing paints upon.
In the past, a great variety of shapes and designs have been provided for artist palettes in which an artist can hold a palette with one hand by placing a thumb through an opening in the bottom thereof and gripping the palette for mixing the paints and for holding the mixed paints for application to a surface being painted upon. In recent years, palette pads have been provided in which a pad of disposable sheets are attached to a more rigid support member and the sheets and support member are shaped for supporting in the same manner as a palette. Each sheet is used for mixing paints upon and is then torn off and thrown away, to avoid the bother of cleaning a more permanent surface palette. However, many times paint and especially oil base paints can be used for several days once mixed and is sometimes difficult to mix up the same color once the used paints are disposed of. It has been suggested to provide palettes and paint boxes with covers to protect the paints from drying so that once mixed they may be used for several days in a row until they are used up. These containers for holding paint are sometimes attached to palettes, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,036 for a PAINT RECEPTACLE FOR USE WITH ARTIST'S PALETTES in which paint receptacles are attached directly to a palette and having a top for sealing each receptacle, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,007 for a MULTICOLOR PAINT KIT in which the paints are not connected to the palette but a paint box has a top with a plurality of closures for closing a plurality of paint receptacles simultaneously. U.S. Pat. No. 2,473,532 teaches a paint box and may also be utilized as a palette in which the top swings around to form the palette while the bottom acts as a paint brush storage kit. U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,605 for a PALETTE AND PIGMENT HOLDER teaches a disposable pad of palette surfaces having a pigment holder attached thereto for holding a plurality of different pigments which are covered so that the pigments may be utilized directly onto the disposable palette sheets. U.S. Pat. NO. 3,428,167 for an ARTIST'S PALETTE teaches an artist palette which may be slid into an envelope cover storing the palette and artist's brushes while U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,455 teaches a container for holding a plurality of receptacles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,966 teaches a PALETTE AND PAINT KIT having a removable cover which is used as a palette and which provides storage for brushes and paints, which paints can be covered when not being used. The present invention on the other hand provides an inexpensive artist palette which can be easily covered and stacked when not in use, such as in the art class and which may be sealed sufficiently to maintain oil base paints for several days and which may hold paint brushes and palette pads of disposable sheets without the mixed paints coming in contact with the palette cover.